


My Best Friend's Kid

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby Fanfic, F/M, M/M, Marital Problems, No Ratbecca Stuff, Sperm Donation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: July 2017 - Adam and Vic can't have kids.   Adam is really struggling with the fact of not being able to have kids.  When he breaks down saying he wants kids, Aaron might be able to help.    He grows too attached to the baby, Robert notices and it becomes a difficult situation for the four...





	1. Chapter 1

July 2017

“You alright?”  Robert kissed Aaron as he sat down.

“Yeah, now you’re here with me.” 

He smiled.   “Do you want to go for a pint at the pub?  It’s on me.” 

Aaron thought for a moment.   “We could take Vic and Adam with us.  They need some time out of the house.” 

“Yeah, shall I ring her now?”  He got out his phone as Aaron nodded to do so.   “Hi Vic…I was wondering if you and Adam want to come for a drink later with me and Aaron?    Yeah, 7 sounds good…Right, see ya then…”

He turned to Aaron.   “All arranged!” 

7pm soon came around as Robert and Aaron went into the pub to see Adam and Vic already there.   Adam looked drunk already and it wasn’t even the start of the night.

Robert tapped Aaron on the shoulder.   “Look at Adam.   He’s drunk already.” 

Aaron tried to smile.   “The man is allowed to have a life, you know.   He’s good for Vic.   They seem really happy together.” 

“I don’t care about that.   It’s just that the night hasn’t even started yet.” 

“Why?  Are you planning on having a huge booze up?” 

“Maybe, maybe not with Adam already being drunk.” 

Victoria came up to the bar and looked worried and concerned as she looked back at her husband.   She turned to Robert and Aaron with that worried look.

“He’s been in here since 5.  He hasn’t stopped drinking.  Aaron, can you have a word with him?”  She asked.

Aaron smiled, sympathetically.   “Yeah, I’ll try and make him see sense.” 

“Thanks Aaron.”  He left and she was left with her brother.   “Oh, Rob, I don’t know what to do anymore.”  She hugged him.

He wanted to know what was going on and let go off her.   “What’s happened?”

“It’s Adam.  He’s hurt after the sperm thing I told you about.  He can’t have kids.   He’s been this ever since.  He even kissed Vanessa.  I just forgive him and we agreed to move on.”

“He kissed Vanessa, again!   You’re kidding me, aren’t you?  You shouldn’t have to put up with that.” 

“You did the dirty on Aaron.  Just a few months back so don’t give me that.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t go the full way with her.   She was faking her pregnancy.  Well, at least, faking that the baby was mine.” 

“Yeah, Adam didn’t go the full way with Vanessa.  And even if he did, that would be my choice whether or not I’d forgive him or not.” 

Robert was on protective big brother mode.   “Sorry, it’s just you’re my little sister and I want to look out for you.” 

She smiled.   “I know that, Rob and thanks for looking out for me.” 

Aaron was trying to convince Adam to calm the flow of drinks down.   “Look, Adam, you don’t have to get really drunk, mate.   Why don’t you slow down, hey?” 

“What?!  It’s my choice, mate.   Sorry, it’s just that if I want to drink myself to oblivion, that would be my choice.” 

“I’m just trying to help you.  I know you’re going through a hard time at the minute with the news.  But you don’t have to use drink to help.” 

Robert and Victoria sat down on the table.    Adam smiled to her.   “Hey, babe, where’s my drink?  You told me you were getting one for me.” 

“Oh, sorry, Adam.  I totally forgot about it.”  She knew by his face he didn’t believe her.   “Seriously, Adam, it’s the truth.” 

“Yeah right, babe.  You got Aaron here to stop me from drinking more.   It’s quite obvious, Vic.  Leave me to make my own mistakes.   You aren’t my boss.” 

“But you’re my husband.”  She said, upset in her voice.   “I love you, Adam and I don’t want you drinking yourself to death.” 

“Most lads my age would be out drinking most nights.  But since I married so young, I’ll never get to do that.” 

“So, you’re calling our marriage a sham now.”   Victoria pleaded with him to listen.   “Please, Adam, just listen to me.” 

“There you go again!”   He said, loudly, getting the pub’s attention.   “When I got married, I never thought it’d be with somebody who bosses me about.   Like a bossy cow.”    He then got up and walked out.   “I’ll see you at home, babe.”  He left the pub.

This left Victoria crying.   “He called me a cow.”  

Robert hugged her.   “It isn’t your fault, Vic.   It’s his.”  He was fuming by her husband’s behaviour.

“I know that, Rob.   But maybe if I didn’t push for a baby and even afterwards, I wanted to have a baby.   I was pushing for sperm donations or adoption.” 

“Vic, seriously, I’ll give him a good talking to tomorrow.   He might see sense.”  Aaron put his hand on hers.

“Thanks Aaron.” 

“I will too.   He needs a really good talking to.”    Robert piped up, wanting to get even with Adam for hurting his sister.

“No, Rob, I think it’s best if you don’t.   I don’t want fists involved or extreme words either for that matter.    He’s hurting.”   She warned him, not wanting her brother to get into trouble. 

“Alright.”  He sighed.   “Let’s leave it to Aaron.  If anybody can talk sense into him, it’s him.  They’re best mates.” 

“I’ll try my hardest.”  

“Hey, guys, is that spare room still going?   Maybe he might see sense if I don’t come home for the night.”   Vic asked, through her tears.

Robert smiled.   “Course you can, Vic.  I don’t think me and Aaron will have a bother getting it sorted for us.” 

“Do you want to go home now, Vic?  Maybe you can come home and we can make you something.” 

“You’re my best friends in the world.  Well, you’re my brother anyway.”   Vic hugged them both when they got up.

Little did she know how much they would get involved in this new situation…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria woke up, the next morning, to find Robert and Aaron already eating breakfast.   Aaron with toast and Robert with cereal. 

She smiled.   “You’re up early.” 

“Just because you don’t wake up til midday doesn’t mean that we do.”   Robert smiled back.   “We wake up at the crack of dawn some days.” 

“Oi, you!   I’ve got work to go to by the lunchtime rush.   You’ve got to go pretty early if you don’t want the crowds.” 

Aaron looked at his watch.   “I better be going off soon to see Adam like I promised.” 

“I don’t think that Adam will be up, never mind at work.”  Vic said.   “I’m always the first to be up, not him.” 

“You should see Liv.  On weekends, she doesn’t like being woken up by midday.”  Aaron laughed.   “I really miss her.” 

“She’ll be back soon.   Sandra’s on the mend.”   Robert smiled, comforting him.

“Anyway, what’s for breakfast?”  Vic asked.

“Cereal or toast.”  Aaron replied.   “I’d go for the toast.  The cereal is that crappy healthy stuff.” 

“Toast, please.   It sounds better.”   She started to butter some and eat it.

Aaron got to the scrapyard by lunchtime and there was no sign of Adam.   He must have been sleeping in.   Sleeping off all the alcohol.    He was really rough the night before on it and it wasn’t a good look to go grovelling to your wife with. 

Soon enough, Adam came cowering in.   He opened the door, he had his hood up.  He looked like he was really hangover with a guilty look on his face.   Judging by Aaron, he looked very remorseful.

“Hey, mate.   Sorry for last night.”   Adam sat down.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to, it’s Vic.   She’s really upset.” 

“She didn’t come home last night, Aaron.  Do you know where she is?  I was really worried when she didn’t come home.” 

“She stayed over at ours since you upset her so much.   I know you’re suffering, Adam, but she is too.   Don’t be so selfish!” 

 Adam stood up.   “It’s got nothing whatsoever to do with you.  It’s between me and Vic.  So, stay out of it!” 

“It has got something to do with me when Vic gets upset about it like she was last night.   She’s a mate and a sister-in-law if I remember correctly.” 

Adam sighed as he descended back into his seat.   “I know you’re right, mate.   I have been hard on her recently.” 

“Hard?  You’ve been so hard on her.   Kissing Vanessa, getting drunk all the time and getting into fights.   I know you need support, Adam and I’m always here if you need me.” 

“Talk about double standards.  I remember earlier this year, you beat up Kasim and ended up in prison for a month.   And Robert thought he got another woman pregnant.” 

“We made a deal to forget about that.   And this isn’t about me, this is about you…You and Vic to be honest.” 

“It’s so hard, Aaron.   To know I’ll never be able to give Vic what she needs.   A kid and we’ll never be able to start a family.”    He buried his head in his hands.

“I know it’s hard, Adam.   But all Vic needs is your love and support.  Isn’t that what you promised?   To love, honour and obey on your wedding day.   She’s helping you, but you’re not helping her.  Instead you’re getting off your face.”

“Yeah, don’t you think I know that.” 

“No, actually, I don’t think you do know how she feels.   And I don’t think you care.”   He didn’t want to be hard on him, but he needed a reality check.

Tears started to appear in Adam’s eyes.   “You know the pain I went through with Johnny: both when he was born and ill and when I found out he wasn’t mine.  It nearly killed me.  Then, Holly died and that was hard and after a while, I rose back up and tried to have a baby with Vic.  And then I go to the clinic and they tell I can’t have a baby…ever.   That I can never make Vic happy.  I just wanted the ground to swallow me up when I found out.   That I can never start a family.”   He was crying.   “It’s so hard!   Me and Vic were broken up when I kissed Vanessa and she had the decency to give me another chance.”

Aaron hugged him tightly.    “It’s alright, mate.   I’m here for you.   Everybody is if you give it a chance.”

“You know what, I really want a kid.   I want something that would be mine.” 

“Have you told Vic about how you’re feeling?” 

Adam shook his head.   “No, I haven’t.” 

“You should open up about it.  She needs to know how you’re feeling.” 

“Yeah, I know that.”   He buried his head into Aaron’s hoodie.

After a moment, they let go off each other. 

“Go and see her now.    She needs you.   Go to the Mill and you’ll find her there.” 

“Cheers Aaron.  Do you think she wants to see me?”

“Course she does.   I’ve had the word for her.” 

Adam then rushed off, getting into his car and zooming off to the Mill to see his wife.  When he got there, Robert was on the driveway.   He was just staring at him, angrily.

He went across to the angry looking man.    “Hey Rob, is Vic in there?” 

“I don’t think she’ll want to see you.   You’ve made her life a misery.  You know, I should’ve stopped the wedding.  Stopped you from marrying a nice girl like her.  You don’t deserve her, you do know that, don’t you?” 

“Course I do, Rob.  Please tell me where she is.” 

Victoria then came out and looked to Adam.    She didn’t look too happy with him.    “Have you come to apologize to me?” 

“Yeah, I have, Vic.  Can I have some time alone with ya?  Please…”   He pleaded.

She looked to Robert.   “Can you go somewhere for half an hour?  That’s only how long it’ll take.” 

He looked to Adam.   “If he hurts you, Vic, tell me.   Because he will be dead meat.” 

“Please, Rob.  Just go.”   She looked to Adam as she told him.  

He left, without any more words.

Once they got in, Victoria sat down on the sofa and looked to Adam, waiting for him to sit down on the opposite chair.    He didn’t.  He just looked nervous standing there.

“Are you going to sit down or what?”  She asked, staring right at him.

He quietly took a seat, being careful with his every move.    “Sorry.” 

“For what?  Not sitting down; the nasty words last night or the way you’ve been treating me the past few months.”  She didn’t sound happy with him.

“All.”   He murmured.   “But I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve done to you.  It’s just…you know.”   He couldn’t bring himself to mention the situation.

“Look, I know that you’re hurting and with good reason too.   But I’ve only tried to be supportive towards you.   And I end up getting it thrown back in my face.” 

Adam started to cry.   “Like I said to Aaron, I just want kids, Vic.  I just want to have them.   I want to have them with you, Vic.  I love you.” 

She smiled.   “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, I’m telling you now.  Am I forgiven?” 

“Yeah, of course you are.”   She kissed him…


End file.
